Shattered to Pieces
by BossGirl367
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Cassandra Elizabeth Zambini. You and Blaise Zambini are brother and sister, thoughhe was 3 months October 19, your birthday you received your Hogwarts letter. It was wonderful, you had waited all your life for that

moment to come, so after you had opened all your presents, you went by floo powder to Diagon Alley. Your parents stayed at home which left you and Blaise on your own. They insisted you take your pet kneazle, Drift, who was old as dirt and although kneazles  
/were supposed to be able to help their owners, Drift couldn't do anything but sleep and eat. You saidto taking him,"Come on

guys, we are gonna look weird!" Your parents still made you take her. Upon arriving at Diagon Alley your brother, being the jerky brother he was, took Drift andleft you alone while he went to see his friends. This wasn't your first time in Diagon

Alley, but you had

only been two other times so it didn't take long until you were hopelessly lost. The main thing you were sure you needed was a wand and since you knew how to get to Ollivanders, the wand shop, you went their first. You walked down the road until you saw  
the sign, Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 BC. Going into the shop you were greeted by an old man who was Mr. Ollivander. He talked to you about how he had been waiting to see you, blah blah blah, you didn't really pay attention until he  
started pulling Wanda out. "This one is holly, 10 inches, and phoenixfeather." He said to you as he handed you a wand. You waved it and it caused a quill on hisdesk to blow up. He told you no. Then he handed you one that was  
pine, 12 inches, and veela hair. It caused your hair to be singed. He then muttered something like, curious then handed you a wand. He announced it was hawthorn, 13 and 1/2 inches, and dragon heartstring. When you waved it the effect was magical,  
you floated for a seccond then it glowed. "This is very odd in deed Miss Zambini, very odd." He exclaimed. "May I ask what's so odd Mr. Ollivander?" You asked. Then he told you that just twenty seven minutes ago he had a boy come  
in the shop and left with a wand that was your wands brother, the dragon that had given theheartstring was a Romanian Longhorn, that had only given to two wands, both to the boys and yours. This amazed you and you paid and left silently. After  
you left you lookeddown at your supply list you saw you needed robes so you looked around until you saw a shop sign called Madam Malkins, you knew that was where you were going

to find robes. You walked in the shop and you saw Draco Malfoy, a boy your age wholived down the street from you and was one of your and Blaise's friends. You walked over, "Hey Cassandra!" He exclaimed. While youhad someone size

your robes, you and Draco talked. Once he was done he saidhe hoped to see you at Hogwarts, said goodbyeand left. Once you finished getting your purchasing your robes, which wasn't a problem since your family was loaded, you went to the

other shops and bought everything else you needed. Glancing down at your list you saw the last thing you needed, a pet. As you headed towhere you thought theMagical Menagerie was, you picked up a map off the ground of the whole place. _This would have been useful earlier,_ You  
/though to yourself. After about ten minutes of walking you reached the menagerie. You were the only person in the store and the shopkeeper greeted you kindly. Looking around you saw all sorts of animals, there were snakes, kneazles, owls, and toads  
/of all shapes and sizes. It's was very saddening for you to see all of these animals in cages and you fought the urge to try and purchase them all. You might have been standing there for ten minutes when you hearda pathetic little whine, it

came from a small, underfed kneazle kitten in the corner. "I'll take that one!" You exclaimed. The shopkeeper then told you about a deal they would give you if you bought an owl as well. So you ended up leaving the shop with a kneazle kit and a barn  
/owl. You met up with Blaise and you traveled back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The night beforeschool started youcouldn't sleep. You were worried that you wouldn't have any friends at Hogwarts and that you would nobody would like you. You never had any problem staying up and not being tired the next day, but tonight

it was even worse, you felt like your brain was going a million miles an hour, thinking about everything. You decided to read some of you school books early to be ahead for the year. Since you grew up in a pure blood family you knew loads of spells  
/and sometimes your parents let you use their wands for practice but you realized that studying couldn't hurt. You were very smart and your brother used to always joke that you could be in Ravenclaw and you replied the same every time, saying that  
/if you were in Ravenclaw you would quit the school or die, whichever came first. As you were reading you came across a spell that seemed fun to you, it was the Bombardaspell, as you continued reading on about it you learned that it made things  
/explode which intrigued you greatly since you loved destruction.


End file.
